


For the Record

by regardinglove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clubbing, DJ Dean, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dragged to a club by his partying brother, and he expects to just stay long enough to grab a drink and drive a very drunk Gabriel home later. He doesn’t expect to get pulled in by the epic beats that are being played, or the green-eyed, leather clad DJ who is spinning them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Record

Cas  _loathes_  clubbing. The DJs always plays the music too loud and someone is always itching to grind up a little too close for his comfort. The lights strain his eyes and he always ends up dragging a very drunk Gabriel home in his car, usually stopping at least once for his brother to puke into the bushes on the side of the road. The last time he was at Club Nox, he vowed to never go again when Gabriel pushed him up to the stage for an impromptu karaoke session.

And yet here Cas sits at the club, watching, no,  _glaring_  at any person who passes by. Gabriel is already long gone, talking up a woman in the corner who is beautiful enough to be a goddess, and Cas is alone at the bar as he nurses his beer and tries to forget where he is. The lights are too bright again and three guys have already come up to him, trying their best to charm him out of his seat on onto the dance floor. It only was when he kindly told them to ‘get the hell out’ that they backed off and started spreading word to watch out for the ‘bitter, blue eyed guy at the bar.’ He just ignores the chatter around him. They can think what they want; it isn’t like he’s planning on going home with anyone tonight anyway.

As a distraction from the annoyed suitors around him, Cas looks over to check in on Gabriel but he immediately turns away. His brother has got his tongue shoved down the woman’s throat and his hands are in places that are inches away from being indecent. With a sigh, Cas considers just paying the tab and heading home for the night; Gabe is clearly not going to be joining him anytime soon after all, and he’s got three episodes of ‘The Daily Show’ queued up on his DVR. Not exactly an exciting evening, but it would be better than sitting around here.

“Okay, compadres. My time is up here at the DJ booth so I’m going to turn it over to my friend, DJ Impala!”

Cas glances up as roars ring out from the crowd, and he almost drops his beer when he takes in the new DJ. The previous one was a young guy with an atrocious mullet, but this guy? He’s beautiful. Even from down below, Cas can tell that he’s got impossibly green irises. They stand out against the tanned skin and the light crinkles around his eyes, and they go well with the smattering of freckles on his nose and cheekbones. His hair looks like he just rolled out of bed, but the almost sinfully tight leather jacket suggests that it was perfectly planned out. It’s distracting at best and outright lustful at worst, and Cas motions to the bartender to slide over another beer.

The club just got a lot more interesting. 

The man walks up to the booth and fades out the pop tune that the previous DJ was blasting over the loudspeakers. Cas just watches as the DJ carefully flips through the records they have lined up next to the station, and his eyes follow the man as he tosses a record over his left shoulder and grabs another from the stack. His face is calculating, and it looks like he’s trying to solve a math equation instead of choosing the next song to play.

Eventually, DJ Impala grins down at a record and slides it into place. The generic pop beat that had been idling around the club for the past few minutes transforms into the familiar chords of an AC/DC song, and soon enough ‘For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)’ is blasting through the club at full volume. The tired mood from earlier melts off of him as the DJ pulls headphones over his ears and begins scratching away at the tune, adding synth beats and echoes to layer the it into a more modern, club appropriate song. It’s one of Cas’s favorites, and despite vowing to hate clubs at all costs, he finds himself bouncing in his chair along with the beat of the music. He can’t help it; DJ Impala’s sounds are too catchy to ignore, and soon enough he actually gets up from the barstool he’d been glued to and joins Gabriel and his lady friend on the floor, jumping around and dancing to the classic rock songs that are constantly fading into one another. After a few minutes go by, ‘For Those About to Rock’ fades into a upbeat remix of ‘Behind Blue Eyes,’ which turns into a chilling spin on ‘Bad Moon Rising’.

By the time the fifth song starts playing, Cas knows that he needs to meet this DJ Impala, no matter what.

“Aren’t these beats totally rocking?” a voice calls out from behind him.

He turns around and instantly smiles back at the woman in front of him. She looks totally out of place for the club; she’s dressed in jeans and a blue zip-up jacket with a bright pink shirt underneath, and neon green headphones are draped over her arm like an accessory. Even her hair is a bright, fiery red that would be hard to miss, even in a room as crowded as Club Nox.

“They’re incredible!” Cas calls back as he begins, “and the DJ isn’t half bad looking either!”

He immediately blushes when the words leave his mouth, because what the hell? He’s never exactly been forward, but something about the music just draws him in and makes him vulnerable.

The woman raises an eyebrow at him and then grabs his arm. “That’s a good thing then, because I think that DJ Impala likes you too.”

The next thing Cas knows, he’s being dragged through the crowd as this woman pushes away people, yelling out that she’s the with the DJ and that she has a very important task to complete.

“Whoa, what is going on?” Cas calls out as he bumps into a couple on the dance floor. “Where are we going?”

She turns back to him and throws Cas a mischievous grin. “Why, to meet DJ Impala, of course! He requested your presence up in the booth.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Cas gets out as he pulls the woman to a halt. The room has turned into dance mob around him as another song comes on and he tries to not get pulled into the fray. “DJ Impala requested me? Why?”

She lets go of his arm and blinks as a flash of light brightens the room. “That’s not my business,” she replies, and then gestures for him to follow her. “I’m just the club manager. My job is, in layman’s terms, keeping our DJs and guests happy, and if you will keep DJ Impala happy, then I’ll oblige his request for eye candy.”  

“I’m not here to be objectified!” Cas calls out after her, but she’s too far away now to hear. With a shrug, Cas fights his way through the cluster of crowds and catches up with the redhead over by the stairs. He knows that this could be a big disaster, but when will he get the chance to meet this DJ again? Probably never.

And yet...Cas can’t throw off the feeling that this is all wrong. His pulse is pounding in his chest and he can feel the nerves of anxiety begin to curl around his body as they ascend the stairs. It’s a reminder that he’s nothing special; DJ Impala will take one look at him up close and dismiss him as just another out of place clubber, or will note that he was looking for another guy in the crowd, because unless he’s into English teachers wearing tax accountant gear, he highly doubts that he’ll be his type.

Once they reach the top, the woman opens the gate to the booth and practically shoves Cas inside. DJ Impala is bopping his head along with the beat and his fingers are busy on the sound deck and controller. As a slower tune comes up on the set, he carefully steps away from spinning and turns around to face Cas with a grin.

“Hey there,” he purrs in a voice that should be illegal, Cas thinks. It is low and gravelly and dripping with possibilities. “I’m glad Charlie was able to convince you to come up here.”

Cas turns his eyes to the ground and rubs the back of his arm. “It wasn’t really that hard. She didn’t even really ask me if I wanted to come, just grabbed my arm and dragged me over.”

He laughs about it, but when he looks up DJ Impala’s eyes are suddenly concerned. He flicks up his index finger and turns back to the deck to push a button before turning back around. “Look man, if Charlie overstepped her boundaries then I’m sorry. She’s just a little...overbearing at times, I guess. If you wanna go…”

“No!” Cas says a bit too enthusiastically. “I, uh, want to be here, I really do. I find your combination of classic rock and modern beats entrancing.”

DJ Impala smiles back at him and blushes, _he actually blushes,_  before replying. “Y’know, I’ve gotten a lot of ‘those beats are wicked’ or ‘great job, man’ comments over the years, but I’ve never gotten ‘entrancing’ before. Way to be creative…” he trails off like a question.

“Oh, my name is Cas,” he informs DJ Impala as he dumbly reaches out his hand. _This is a gorgeous man you’re talking to, Cas, not the parent of a student!_ When DJ Impala just eyes him with an amused look, Cas lets it drop awkwardly.

There is a buzzing quiet around them for a few seconds before DJ Impala reaches over and grabs Cas’s hand for a shake. “Call me Dean,” he replies.

“Dean…” Cas repeats, liking the way that the name rolls off his tongue. “Well then, nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean grins back at him and lets go of his hand. “You too, Cas. You too. Listen, I’d like to talk to you more but it’s a little hard when I’m working. Will you be around in an hour or so? That’s when DJ Angel takes over and then I’ll be free for the rest of the night.”

Cas gapes back at him because this can’t be happening. Dean, who is gorgeous and interesting and can spin like no other, is asking him out? Him, the boring teacher that usually hates the clubs that Dean needs to earn a living?

“I will,” Cas begins, “but I don’t understand. Out of everyone at this club, why did you ask for me?”

Dean throws him a look like it is obvious. “Dude, really? You can’t see that you’re the best looking person at this club?”

Cas can’t hide it, he actually lets out a snort and crosses his arms over his chest. “Clearly you need to get your eyes checked. I’m not the most attractive guy in this club. I’d think that honor would go to you.”

Dean quirks an eyebrow at him and then closes the few steps between them. “Well then, I’ll just need to show you why you’re wrong later.”

A little zing of desire runs through him at Dean’s words, and suddenly the next hour can’t go by fast enough.

“Go to the lounge and wait for me,” Dean whispers in his ear, and then pulls a badge from his pocket. “This will get you in.”

Cas doesn’t trust himself to respond without his voice squeaking, so he just nods and then backs out to the stairs.

“Don’t be late, Cas!” Dean calls as he leaves.

“I’ll be waiting!” Cas yells back, and he catches Dean grinning ear to ear as he leaves.

Needless to say, when the hour is up and Dean appears in the lounge, they don’t do much talking. Sure, it starts off easy enough. Dean sits down next to Cas on the couch and they begin with the basic questions. Cas learns that Dean is from a small town in Kansas, one similar to his hometown of Pontiac. Cas tells Dean about Gabriel and how he’s probably getting laid right now, and Dean jokes that he should bring his brother here to find some action with one of the club attendees.

As they go on about their personal lives though, the personal space between them diminishes. It’s just little touches at first, but eventually it grows. Dean’s fingers linger on Cas’s face, and when he makes no move to let go, Cas leans into the touch like it is a gift. When they begin talking about Dean’s less than stellar relationship with his father, Cas leans in to listen and Dean ends up pulling him up to his side for an embrace. Cas doesn’t try to move, even after the story is over, and Dean doesn’t push him away. When they begin talking about exes and why they broke up, Cas finds himself turning so that he’s facing Dean, and when it comes out that Dean thinks that he’s not worthy of love, Cas just kisses him, right then and there.

He thinks that Dean will push back, realize that Cas isn’t worthy, but he doesn’t. Instead Dean lunges into the kiss, bringing a hand up to run through Cas’s hair and pull him closer. He is just as wrapped up in the embrace as Cas is, and after a few quick pecks to the lips Dean delves in deeper, capturing Cas’s bottom lip with his teeth. The moans that are elicited from Cas’s mouth are probably borderline pornographic, but he just cannot care at that moment. Everything around him is Dean, the DJ dressed in leather who by some miracle is interested in him. Everything is boiled down to Dean’s hands gripping his arms, Dean’s lips leaving kisses down his neck, Dean’s voice breathily whispering his name in between pecks. It is perfect.

Cas loses track of time, but eventually they break apart with newly swollen lips and bruises on their collarbones. Dean groans when a knock on the door pulls them apart, and then Charlie is there reminding him that he’s got another gig across town and needs to get on it. Cas is surprised when Dean asks for his phone and inputs a number into it, and with a grin Cas does the same. They part with one last lingering kiss, and then Dean is off to his next venue while Cas tries to track down a drunken Gabriel in the crowd.

After Cas gets back to his apartment that night, he notices that there is a text from Dean in his inbox.

_Dinner on Friday?_

Cas grins back at the phone and replies ‘ _Sounds perfect.’_

That night when he goes to bed, Cas thinks that maybe clubs aren’t that bad after all. 


End file.
